Midnight Neapolitan Cravings
by GhostAuthor
Summary: A pregnancy, ice cream, and bit of RoLo. What else needs to be said? I dedicate this fic to PHYSCHOCHIC3, one of my new favorite RoLo authors.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"...Logan..."

Logan groaned and rolled over. He buried his face in his pillow and heard a soft laugh. Light fingertips skimmed over his bare back. He sighed and sunk deeper into the bed.

"Logan."

He still didn't move, and the sensation on his back stopped. He finally turned his head and looked at the white haired goddess that had been calling his name. It was still dark, but he could see her. Her hand drifted to his cheek, and the other traced his arm which was thrown protectively over her now round stomach.

"What is it 'Ro? Is it the baby?"

She smiled."No. I need you to move your arm. I can't move, and I have to go badly."

"Oh. Sorry."He moved his arm and rolled back.

"None are needed, my love. Go on back to sleep."

He'd try, but he he knew he wouldn't go back to sleep until she was. He watched her go to their joined bathroom before he staring straight up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Their room was soundproof, so he heard very little from the rest of the mansion below He heard Ororo finish up and come to bed. As always, he asked the same question when she got into bed.

"Do ya need anytin', darlin'?"

She stretched out next to him."Well, there is one thing. I seem to have the craving for ice cream."

He yawned."Okay. I'll be back in a second."

Still half asleep, Logan left the room and went to the kitchen. Once he got there, he realized he hadn't asked what kind she wanted. He knew that he favorite was strawberry, but her cravings were bizarre. She loved ice cream and could want anything. Rather than go back and ask, Logan decided to play it smart. He picked the Neapolitan ice cream and a spoon before rushing back upstairs.

"Logan, how did you know?"

He hopped into bed."Do ya want the truth or somethin' else?"

"You know I never want anything but the truth from you."She then took a bite of a ll three flavors together.

"I guessed. I figured ya'd want one o' 'em at least."

"And they say you don't plan ahead."

He chuckled."I do, but sometimes ya need ta jus' go wit' yer gut."

"Well said."

He sat so quietly that he looked asleep. He wasn't. There were times when he'd cut off one of his senses and listen, so to speak, to the other four. His eyesight was gone, but the other four weren't. He could smell two different traces of vanilla. One was the ice cream, and the other was the ever familiar scent of Ororo mixed with rain and sandalwood. He opened his mouth and eyes and stopped breathing through his nose. The scents were dulled as much he could, and he titled his head to look at Ororo. A drip of chocolate ice cream was on her lips, and Logan couldn't stop himself from licking it off.

He wasn't sure whether it was the ice cream or her skin that tasted sweeter. It was like endless chocolate that he loved to touch and taste. Ororo placed the lid back on the ice cream and put that on the bedside table with the spoon atop it. She then wrapped her arms around Logan and pulled him into a kiss. Strawberries. Ororo loved them and tasted like them naturally when they kissed. She'd went through so many cartons of them that Logan felt that it would be strange not to taste them.

"Get some rest, 'Ro. I'll take it back before it melts."

He could see the tiredness in her eyes."Thank you. I love you."

"Love ya, too, darlin'."

He he took the the carton back and placed the spoon in the sink as fast and as quietly as possible. All the while Logan thought off her. Once she was wrapped in his arms again, he realized something. He could learn to love ice cream a whole lot more. Just as long as it was Neapolitan.

_**FIN**_


End file.
